


To the Victor go the Spoils

by Heikitsune25



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Mind Break, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: When Chraizard is fed up with losing to the swordsmen of Smash, he decides to take his anger out on Smaus.And by anger, he means fucking her stupid.(Mindbreak, anal)Based off this game http://www.shadbase.com/charizard-smashing-samus/Made by Zonkpunch.





	To the Victor go the Spoils

To the Victor go the Spoils

 

Chraizard roared proudly in the air. Breathing red hot hell fire form his mouth over his victory. His defeated opponent lay under the heel of his clawed foot. Her light blue zero suit is torn and tattered aournd her chest and waist. Samus’s healthy breast is squashed against the dirt in the woods. She gritted her teeth in frustration at the dragon.

  
Chraizard is a proud beast. When he came to this tournament, trouncing the likes of Wario and Lucario, his ego gained a massive boost. Until he came across the swordsmen. Being used to fighting fly fire dragons, nearly every bladed warrior in the group has beaten him soundly. The worse offence was the green cladded Hyrulean who didn’t even use his sowrd. The fire breathing lizard’s pride was wounded deeply.

So to heal his scar he decides to take on the strongest woman in this mix match of fighters. The match was not known to Samus as she was mediating. Unprepared, she was taken down easily by the winged reptile.

“Alright your stupid iguana! You won! Now get off!” The blonde bounty hunter hissed up at her tormentor.

However, the ‘iguana’ had other ideas as it glared down at her.   
The orange lizard yanked the bounty hunter by her blonde tail and forced her on her knees. Samus was suddenly face to face with Chraizard strapping thirteen-inch cock. Ridded with bumps and round pointed tip. He has no sack. Just a mighty red prick.

“Wha-mph!?”

In her gasp of shock, the great lizard filled her throat with his mighty cock. Pushing far past her full lips and into the bounty hunters slick throat. His claws gripped her blonde hair to pull her head back, dragging her lips across his monster cock while she gaged. Simultaneously, he pushed her head and pumped his hips. Fucking Samus’s mouth with angered vigor. Growling with joy as her throats squeezed and massaged his member.

“Gluck!? Gluck!?” Are the only sounds the blonde could make. With her mouth filled her cock, her throat distended with the shape of the reptilian meat. Her tongue is forced to gliding on the underside. Adding more of spit as she drooled and gagged. The Lizard’s sweaty cock filled her nostrils. Its musk is heavy, thick with powerful lust the seemed to push on her as the beast ravaged her throat.

She tried to glare up at him, in some futile attempt to still show her utter contempt for lewd act, but her body said otherwise. With shaky knees, Samus felt her woman hood start to leak with arousal. Her cunt dripping and quivering it’s sweat to the ground beneath her. Betraying her mind as the taste of randy dick got her body going. The salty bitter taste made her moan uncontrollable as her face is positioned into the beast’s stomach.

Chraizard literally roared with laughter as he smelt the woman’s fluids drip down her legs. Her mouth wrapped around his dong is wet with her saliva. Warm and tight just like a pussy as he ruined her vocal cords. Pulling his hips back until Samus was panting with his cockhead in her mouth. The shaft shinnying and dribbling with her drool along with her face soaked in sweat spit like mess. With two hands, her pushed her to the base of his cock in one swift mention. Filling his conquest’s orifice and chocking her out.

A scaly stomach is all in the bounty hunter’s view. Her nose pushed upward, forced to take tiny shallow breath of air. Her body twitched as she gagged, swallowing the massive shaft with little room to breathe. Slowly she started to lose it. Her blue eyes turning upward, suffocating on his dick as her world was starting to dim.   
Although it’s nothing she isn’t used to since she has many one night stands with other species that are just as rough, at least those were on her own terms. The raging Pokémon just was to put her in her place. So her just how powerful he is compared to her.

To her relief, he pulled her back. Only to have a repeat performance. Pulling her head back then slamming his hips forward. Keeping her there for a moment before doing it again, switching between pushing her head to shoving his hips. Samus, tittering on the edge of consciousness, let her arms go limp. Residing to her fate as face was pounded in short powerful lunges form the brutal facefucking.

Pre-cum started to drip down into her stomach. Signaling the reptiles release along with the steady increase of speed. Samus could only to responded with nosily gagging that filled the forest field. Spit started to fly, hitting in the face form the break neck speed. With a fanged sneer, Chraizard pushed its hips and Samus forward. Cum roared form beast’s fuckstick. Flooding the half-awake hunter’s maw with his thick seed. It shoots out her stuffed mouth, her cheeks bulging like a greedy chipmunk. There was so much jizz that is bubbling out form her nose, popping as she exhaled what little oxygen she could.

She gurgled and sputtered as the cum leaked through sealed lips and nostrils. The smell over took nearly all of her senses as she kept drinking the endless amount of sperm. It was bitter and utterly masculine. Thicker than anything she has tasted, the white goop actually made her full; as if she had a full meal.

He wrenched her head form his cock after a full three minutes of emptying his load. The bounty hunter coughing in a cummy haze. Her tough hanging out her gaping mouth, taking in the much needed air she had lost. Chraizard gripped his powerful cum and spittle cover erection with one hand. He lightly smack Samus’s face with his wet dick, smearing her face with it her own spit to assert his supremacy.  
Samus, in her hazy state, merely took the cockslapping. She didn’t even notice the flame lizard pick her up. Holding her over her throbbing cock, aiming just below her pulsating cunt. When she felt something suddenly poke her butthole, the dazed blonde blinked her eyes back to the land of the living.

“Ah!?”

But before she could take in her situation, the large head of the flaming lizard pushed through her anus. Slowly, her ass swallowed up Chraizard’s dick as it spread wide to fit the huge girth.

“Ah...ha…Y-You bastard…” Samus panted with labored breaths as ever inch that seeped into her butt sent jolts of minor pain up her spine. With anal not being one of favorite in bed actives, Samus is almost ungodly tight. Making it a very slow crawl for the beast to hilt himself in her. A part of her was glad he was so rough with her mouth as her spit made the entrance a little more bearable.

The lizard only grinned as he rides the bounty hunter on an easy pace on his dick. Her ass is heavenly tight. Even with the mix of cum and spit it still hard to really get going in her ass, but he watched as her moans of anger gradually became mewls of pleasure. He could not help but feel smug about how she is easily turning. Back on his home, laying with humans is a common thing in Chraizard culture. Foolish trainers that failed at capturing him easily became slaves to his cock.

“Mmmm…” And judging by how Samus moaned, she too is soon to fallow that train.   
Samus doesn’t know if it’s because she hasn’t had sex in while, or because Chraizard’s dick is that good, but she was starting to feel tingles of ecstasy roll though her body. Her pussy dripping like mad as she tried to hold back. Every time the beast bottomed out in her ass, the shape of his shaft filled her stomach. Expanding her belly as he stretched out her rear with easy thrust.

“Oh fuck!” She gasped in surprise as the lizard got faster. Pumping her up and down his dick at more normal pace. Her beasts bouncing at the momentum while she openly moaned. Gone was the leisurely pace, the beast started thrusting upwards with more force. Slapping the bounty hunter down on his cock.

Samus attempts to hide her pleasure is pathetic. Her tongue flopping loosely out her mouth as she groaned and panted feverishly. The Pokémon’s hips shooting upwards at a brisk pace, stabbing deeper into Samus’s anus. Chraizard threw away his soft pace, fucking the bounty hunter with primal urge. Shattering the woman’s forceful nature with his cock, pricing her ass with brutal thrusts as his claws tighten their grip on her.

Samus moaned with lust, giving in to the joy of being the lizard’s toy. Begging like slut for his cock as she wailed in pleasure. She was beaten now, a broken toy to be used by the Pokémon.

“Yes!!” Overcome with delight at being reamed by the flying reptile, her pussy gushed out her orgasm. The beast not only beat her in combat, but it beaten her body. Dominating the once bold woman in to a babble whore.

“Fuck me harder!!” She yelled, listless and tired as the beast obliged her. Getting faster in his thrusting. Grinning smugly at how quickly she fell for his massive cock as he bounced her faster to reach his release. He bounced her body faster, her beautiful tits jiggled and shock. Her nipples point up and hard in her unyielding lust.   
With a mighty shove Chraizard came with the force of a tsunami. Firing his load in powerful bursts form his cockhead. Samus’s stomach grew form his hot being discharged inside her. It oozed out her packed rear and spilled out over the formidable beast’s dick.

“Ohh…soo good.” The blonde bombshell groaned hotly. Wiggling her hips to try and get as much of the fire lizard’s cum inside of her. “I never felt so full…”

Chraizard’s new slut grinned stupidly. His cock still thrusting and pumping his syrupy cum. Filling his new cockslevee as much as possible as she twitched and convulse with another orgasm. Even after five minutes the beast’s deluge of cum didn’t stop. Expanding Samus’s belly even further.

“Haa…thank you…” Samus sighed listlessly, leaning back into the beast as she lost consciousness.   
  
Chraizard roared a tower of flames his maw as let loose all his frustrations. He had just lost another fight. And it wasn’t to the Hyrulean but the angel that looks no younger than a child. His anger reached a fever pitch.

“Ahh! Fuck my ass harder!”

So he decided to take out his frustrations on his new slut.

With her juicy ass in the air, Chraizard railed her pussy with all his anger. His claws dug into her hips while she screamed at the top her lungs in the forest. Her belly full form the cum the beast had poured into her.

As the winged beast came again, he thought, with sneer, that even if he does lose his matches, at least he take out his anger on someone.


End file.
